Cuz I Can
by lovers.dreamers.me
Summary: Mod day. It's the newsies senior year, and they've decided it's gonna be a year of parties, one too many drinks, and lots of glorious sex. But they learn that there's more to a relationship than that.


**This is a really random story. I was bored, so I just started typing. So if at any time it gets…weird, bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies. Which is why I can't sleep at night. I _do_ own Angela. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You liked him. I've seen you." She mused.

"What?" I almost shrieked. "No!"

"Racetrack Higgins don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Ya know, he _is_ kinda hot…" A picture of him formed in my head. The stranger from the bar. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, smirk…"Uh huh. I knew it."

"What?" I asked.

"You smiled. I told you he was hot, you thought about it, you smiled. You like him."

"Lie" was the only think I could think of saying.

"Racey dearest, you're gay. Bi at least," Angela explained.

"Lie."

"Being bi is fun. You don't know what you're missing." I flicked her off. She just laughed. "Mush and me and Blink and maybe Jack and Dave are going back to the gay bar. Wanna come?" I grumbled a bit, but she gave me the puppy look and I caved in.

"Fine, fine." You can only be so mean to step sister.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you want, Angela?" Jack asked. He was taking alcohol orders at the bar.

"Oh, I don't care. Something sweet, por favor." She smiled. "Maybe a Margarita?"

"Race?" Jack asked.

"Plain old beer," I replied, not in the mood to be at a gay bar. Jack left to order the drinks. "This place is for nutty people," I mumbled. Blink and Mush got up and started dancing. "I rest my case."

"Oh c'mon!" Angela laughed. "It's not _that_ bad!"  
"Ohmigod!" David quietly cried. "Is that guy checking Jack out?" Everyone still at the table turned their attention to the bar where Jack was ordering drinks.

"Yup." Angela nodded.

"Oh God! What if Jack likes him more than me? He's so much hotter than I am…" David began to fret. Gay men are such idiots. At that moment, the guy began hitting on Jack, and Jack said something along the lines of 'Get lost!' cause the guy stomped off.

"See Dave," Angela explained, "Jack would never do that to you." David

looked a little more confident. I did feel bad for him, though. Jack was, well, Jack, and David was a geek. _Crazy_ by Gnarls Barkley came on. "I love this song!"

"C'mon!" Mush invited Angela to the floor. She danced with Mush and Blink. They all sang on the first chorus. The song fit this place: crazy. They spun each other around, shimmied, and of course, shook their hips. On the second chorus, Angela came back to the table, still singing, and tried to pull me up to dance.

"No way!" I yelled over the music.

"It'll be fun!" She replied. When I still didn't make any effort to move, she pouted. "Please!"

"Damn it! Okay!" I stood up. And that's all I planned to do. Just stand there. But Angela had other plans.

"Oh c'mon! I know you can do better than that!" She laughed at me. "Move your hips, side to side."

"Nuh-uh," I shook my head. No way was I dancing like the loonies. It was bad enough dancing _with_ them. The song ended, and I sat back down. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you, Race." I just shrugged. She took a sip of her margarita and sauntered off.

"Where's she goin'?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"Heads up!" The DJ yelled. "Next song after this is gonna be a slow song. So have your partner ready!" A lot of people cheered. I groaned, and took a swig of my beer. Another song started playing, and Mush and Blink were still dancing. Part way through the song, Angela walked back over.

"Racetrack, I want you to meet someone." Angela motioned for someone to come over. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smirk. He was the stranger from the other day. "Race, this is Spot. Spot, Race." I could hardly move.

"Hey," Spot smiled.

"H-h-hi," I managed to stutter. The slow song came on.

"Wanna dance?" Spot asked. Angela nodded from behind him. I think she may have been hinting that I should say yes.

"Sure," I finally collected my thoughts. I stood up. Jack and David also got up to dance, allowing Angela to sit down. Spot took my hand and pulled me to the middle of the dance floor. We began to sway from side to side. He pulled me close to him. So close, there was not much closer we could get.

"So," he finally whispered into my ear. His breath was warm on my ear. "where do you live?"

"Manhattan."

"You live with your family?" He asked, taking me back to the reality that I was only seventeen.

"Yeah. My dad, his girlfriend, and Angela," I explained.

"Hmm. Will anyone notice if you're not home tonight?" His voice was very suggestive.

"I should just tell Ang-" And then his tongue was in my mouth. Just like that.


End file.
